Fifty Shades of Bleach
by IzayaZane
Summary: Kenpachi may be a ravenous demon, but can even he fall in love? Kenpachi x OC :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"there's a strong reiatsu here," I said as I stepped through the senkaimon, in the human world. I licked my lips as if savoring the anticipated battle. Someone with this much power had to be an excellent fighter, but never a match for me, captain of the 11th squad, Kenpachi Zaraki. I followed the reiatsu like a blood hound, until I found myself face to face with a hollow. This hollow was huge, monsters like this shouldn't be able to find their way into the human world unless... "Aizen." the name sickened him. Aizen wasn't a fighter nor a warrior, he was a coward hiding behind his arrancars and hollows. In rage I attacked and before I even got close to the hollow, a grey figure flashed in front of me and the hollow' mask was cleaved in two and it disintegrated. I smiled "found you." the source of the reiatsu was standing a few feet in front of me, wearing dark jeans and a grey hooded sweat shirt covering most of his face, holding what seemed to be a Zanpakuto. A human with a zanpakuto? Is he like ichigo, given powers by a soul reaper? But no soul reaper has gone missing or has had their powers stollen. He turned to me and a smile spread across his face.  
"and who are you?" he asked. His voice seemed slightly high pitched, but judging by his size he seemed about 14, for a boy that age it's normal to have a slightly high pitched voice. Wait, a 14 year old boy? Why does a boy that age have such strong reiatsu? No matter, he's still a man, if he's a threat I'll kill him.  
"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th squad," I said with a smile.  
"im Zane. You're big, hope you fight well." and with that he charged at me. We fought as if it were a dance, our reiatsus clashing.  
Then I lost sight of him. Did he disappear? No, I felt a sharp pain in my back, he used Flash step to get behind me. Flash step? Is he trained? I think I need to step it up, I'm going too soft on him. I removed my eye patch and the street cracked. The smiles on his face disappeared, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground I cracked, the cracks were getting larger. He lowered his reiatsu just enough so he wouldn't be crushed by mine, but he struggled against my power.  
"LOWER YOUR REIATSU! YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR MY WORLD APART!" he yelled at me. It was probably a trick. I only raised it higher. He had beads of sweat on his face. And then he did something highly unexpected. For a second I thought he was attacking me because he threw his sword aside and jumped on me and... KISSED ME?! obviously I faltered and my reiatsu lowered. I shoved him off and he fell to the ground unconscious. He had passed out because of my reiatsu. I used my sword to pull back his hood, or should I say her hood. It was a girl, no more than 16. I will admit, she was beautiful. She had small features and tanned skin, with straight jet black hair framing her face. I picked her up and brought her back with me through the senkaimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"is this girl the source of the high reiatsu we sensed in the human world?" asked captain general Yamamoto.  
"yes. I fought her myself." I responded.  
"and were is she now?"  
"in my barracks, with reiatsu blocking cuffs."  
"and her zanpakuto?"  
The zanpakuto. It was the only thing that bothered me. "I couldn't find it, it seemed to have disappeared when she was knocked unconscious."  
The captains meeting was quiet. No one spoke. Finally byakuya broke the silence.  
"I think she should be kept there until we can decide if she's a threat or not."  
"I concur," said Yamamoto, "she shall be under captain Zaraki's care until that time comes."  
I retired to my barracks after the meeting to find the girl still sleeping in my bed. I came close to her and brushed the hair away from her face. As soon as I touched her, she opened her eyes revealing pure black irises, and bit my hand. She attempted to kick me in the head but I ducked her leg and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her and with my leg pinned hers so she couldn't kick me. "sneaky one aren't you?"  
"let go of me! Where am I?!" she yelled trying to pull free from my grip.  
"I'll be asking the questions here, now who are you and why do you have a zanpakuto?"  
"my name is Izaya Zane! And i was born with Odoru Honō!"  
"Odoru Honō? That's your zanpakuto's name? How were you born with your zanpakuto?" She stopped thrashing at this question.  
"Odoru Honō told me the story. The first night I slept after I was born he appeared in my bed. My parents found it in the morning and hid it away from me. Until one night Odoru Honō came to me in a dream, he told me the story and where he was hidden, I woke shortly after to find my house on fire, my parent charred masses of flesh. I found Odoru Honō and ran out and never looked back. I tried my hardest to look like a boy so nobody would mess with me. I learned Capoeira and how to handle my sword. He taught me a move called Flash step, and I learned to perfect it. But soon the monsters, which Odoru Honō called hollows, started coming after me. I learned to defeat them and move on. Does that answer your question?"  
"good enough, one last question."  
"what?" she said irritably.  
"why'd you kiss me?" here she turned her head to glare at me with her pitch black eyes, and she was blushing.  
"what do you mean why?! I told you to lower your reiatsu and you didn't listen! You were going to tear the human world apart, I had to do something!"  
I laughed and let go of her. She's cute when she's angry. What?! Why am I thinking these things about a possible threat to soul society?  
I noticed she was still wearing her soiled clothes from the battle. "I'll get you something to wear from lieutenant captain Matsumoto."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As I came back with the clothes I didn't find her on the bed. A light creeped from the door of my closet and I opened the door.  
She was standing there with her back turned to me, half naked with nothing but under wear and a bandaged chest. She had scars and bruises all over her back and legs. She probably had her chest bound to pass off as a male. A floor board creaked as I stepped closer and I was met with a swift kick to the face. She picked up the clothes in my hand to cover herself. "why, the HELL, WERE YOU WATCHING ME CHANGE?" she kicked me again in the ribs, though her kicks weren't with much strength they still stung slightly.  
"I think you're over reacting, I was bringing you clothes, I had no idea you were going to strip in my closet!" I yelled back. She blushed and glared at me.  
"you son of a..." she came at me with the reiatsu blocking cuffs on her hands ready to smack me with them. I grabbed her wrists with one hand and pushed her against a wall with the other. Her eyes widened as she looked into mine. As if by some trick of gravity, I moved closer to her. I moved my lips closer to hers. Her eyes began to close. I thought I had her.  
Then she kneed me between the legs. Hard. I stumble backwards and gritted my teeth in pain.  
"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" she put on her clothes and stormed into the bedroom.  
When I got over the pain, I could finally think straight. What was I doing? Do I like her? When I saw her in the closet I felt something. But I Don't know what exactly I felt. Was it lust? Was it... Love? Those four letters came to me as a foreign term almost. He had never had to use that term for anyone but Yachiru. But I love Yachiru like a daughter. This love felt different than the love he felt for Yachiru, more passionate almost. I couldnt think of the word to describe it. Then Izaya walked in again. Shit, I thought, she's gonna yell at me again. Instead she walked in and sat beside me. "I'm sorry about how I acted," she began, "I did over react, and um... Sorry about the other thing." she was blushing again and I knew what she was talking about. "um, are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you so ha-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips set roughly upon hers. So rough it pushed her to the ground. I hovered above her as I kissed her. She struggled momentarily, but submit to my cravings. I placed my hand gently upon her waist and put the other behind her head, interlacing with her silky hair.  
"Kenny-chan what're you doing?"  
Yachiru's voice jarred me back to reality. "Yachiru! How long have you been standing there?!"  
"I heard noises and yelling so I came to see if something was wrong," Yachiru replied.  
I stood up and picked up Yachiru and carried her to her bed. "nothing is wrong, now go back to sleep."  
"ok."  
When I came back Izaya was asleep on my bed, so I pulled another mat out of the storage room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
When I awoke Izaya was nowhere to be seen. I got dressed and went outside to find her sitting at the edge of the woods, staring out into the trees. "you're not suppose to leave my barracks," I said behind her. I guess I startled her because she got up quick and turned around. Once she realized it was me she wouldn't meet my eyes. "is something wrong?"  
"why did you kiss me like that last night?" she asked.  
"um... Well..." I didn't know how to respond to that. I hadn't planned for this. "well I..."  
"do you like me?"  
Now it was her turn to make me red, "...yes."  
She blushed at my response, and I took this chance to approach her. I moved closer to her and put one hand behind her head and the other on her shoulder. She stepped back tripping on a branch and sent both of us sprawling into the woods. I put my arms tight around her and she buried her head in my chest, as we tumbled down the hill. When we stopped rolling I was laying on top of her and our faces were centimeters away from each other. I brought my lips to hers and placed them gently this time. My hand moved to the nape of her neck and the other to her lower back, I pulled her closer to me.  
I slipped my tongue through her lips. She gripped the back of my clothes slightly. I finally pulled away from the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "we should be getting back, they'll wonder where we are," I said.  
When we found our way back to my barracks I brought her to the bedroom. "stay here until I get back I have deal with Aizen and the Aranccars."  
Her eyes perked up, "Aizen? Sousuke Aizen?"  
"you've heard of him?"  
"yes, Odoru Honō told me much about him."  
There's the Zanpakuto again. How much can one Zanpakuto know? "where is Odoru Honō?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"and why not?"  
"because then you'll take me away from him! Odoru Honō is mine to keep and no one elses!" she snapped.  
Talk about possessive.  
I left the subject alone and left for my business. On the way back it was late afternoon, and Misaki was getting a drink at the bar. I started to think how similar Misaki Sakuray was to Izaya.  
Misaki was a soul reaper that was in my graduating class. She had Golden Eyes and long midnight blue hair. I had liked her for a time but I soon realized I only liked how she looked, the way she acted was a totally different story. She was feisty with no sense of personal not my type.  
But there was Misaki getting drunk. She turns and sees me, winking in my direction. I sigh and continue to walk home. close to my door she intercepted me.  
"hey, Kenny." she jumped put her arms around my neck, Her feet not touching the ground.  
"Sakuray go home, you're drunk."  
"but I only drank a little bit Kenny."  
She was very close to my face when Izaya opens the doorway. "captain Zaraki where's the-, oh, I see, you're... busy." She flashed me a look of hatred and walked back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Shit, Shit, Shit, I thought as I pried Sakuray off me and ran after Izaya. "Izaya wait, it's not what it looks like!" she locked herself in the bathroom.  
"it's ok captain Zaraki, your love life is none of my concern," she responded from the other side of the door. I banged on the door so she would come out. "WHAT? I CAN'T HAVE SOME PRIVACY?!" she yelled.  
I stopped hitting the door and left. I went to the woods were we kissed. I yelled and punched a tree. How could I have messed things up? How? It doesn't matter how, I have screwed things up, very badly. I probably will never get to touch her ever again. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place. I knew this would end badly. I knew it would.  
I finally went back to find Izaya asleep. She was curled up without any covers, her eyes were puffy, like from crying. Shit, I thought. I lifted her up gently as to not wake her and placed her underneath the covers. I went to my mat and fell asleep thinking of our kiss in the woods.  
I awoke to find Izaya gone again. Damn it. She knows she's not suppose to leave my place. I got dressed and went outside to find the person I least wanted to see right now, Misaki Sakuray.  
At least she wasn't drunk anymore. "what do you want?" I said irritably.  
"um...I'm sorry about yesterday."  
I took a step closer to her and she backed away slightly, "well next time before you try force yourself upon me, think about the shit you're getting yourself into first!"  
"I'm sorry! I... I was drunk, I couldn't think straight!" she started to really back away from me. I spotted Izaya near the edge of the woods again. Misaki noticed me stare at Izaya. "that's the girl with the high spiritual energy right? You like her? I can help."  
I was about to tell her she can stick her help where the sun doesn't shine, but then she ran over to where Izaya was sitting and sat beside her.  
They had a long conversation sitting there on the grass, until finally for the first time since coming to soul society, Izaya smiled. Then she stood up and ran in my direction. She stood in front of me, "I'm sorry for how I acted, I thought you were... Toying with me, playing with my feelings. Sakuray told me everything, even um, what you told her, did you mea-"  
Once again I didn't let her finish, I held her by her waist and the nape of her neck, lifted her off the ground and set my lips upon hers. She didn't even try to resist. She put her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself closer to me.  
"alright Kenpachi! It was about time!" renji Abarai's voice came from behind a tree. But not only Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichaki, along with half my squad came out of the woodwork.  
Pulled away and glared at Renji, "whats with the pineapple head?! Does he have no sense of privacy?!"  
"I don't think so, should we teach them?" I asked.  
She smiled, the same smile from when we first fought, "my pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
After we taught the twips a lesson about privacy, Izaya and I walked home together. I noticed she didn't have her chest bound anymore. Alright call me a pervert, but it was hard not to notice. She was actually busty, not Rangiku busty, but still good enough for me. She must have seen me stare, because she punched me in the small ribs. "what was that for?" I asked.  
"don't stare at my chest!"  
"sorry..."  
When we got home I tucked Yachiru into bed and came back to the bedroom to find Izaya under the covers but her eyes were wide open. "something wrong?" I inquired.  
"no... Just thinking."  
I turned off the lights, took off my shirt, and went to bed on the mat.  
"kenpachi?"  
That's the first time she's called me something other than Captain Zaraki. "yeah?" I responded.  
"I don't like you sleeping on the floor, why don't you sleep on the other side of the bed? Its a pretty large bed."  
"what? Um, I don't think that's a good idea, I'm alright on the floor."  
"are you sure?"  
I thought about it. I'll admit, I've thought about it before. I guess as long as she's offering. "alright." I hope she couldn't see me turn red in the dark.  
She laughed a little, "you're blushing. Does it bother you that much?"  
"shut up." I got in the bed and fell asleep on the edge of the bed.  
When I woke up I found Izaya staring at me with an annoyed face.  
"good your awake," she said.  
The first thing I noticed was that I had rolled over to her side of the bed, that was bad enough. Next thing I noticed was even worse, I had my arms wrapped tight around her waist. She was blushing because she was pressed against my bare chest. She punched me, "can you let go of me now?" I finally let go of her, but she stayed in the bed looking at me. She smiled and got out.  
I got up and got dressed. "come with me to see captain general Yamamoto."  
"hm? Why?" she said from the closet.  
"I'm going to get you into the soul Reaper academy."  
"WHAT?!" her head popped out from the closet. Her face looked fearful.  
"is something wrong with it?"  
"well... No, I just... I don't know... Are you sure it's right for me?"  
"with your spiritual pressure, you'll graduate top of your class for sure. And since you already have a zanpakuto and know flash step, you have the upper hand."  
"ok..."  
I could tell something was bothering her, not just the classes, something much bigger, but I didn't want to pry.  
A few minutes later she came out in a full soul reaper outfit and we left for the squad 1 barracks. When we got there Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at our sudden request, but if it weren't for Misaki, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichaki there for recommendations she would have never made it in the academy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
~two years later~  
This is izaya's graduation day. I havent seen her in two years. It's driving me nearly insane. Finally I see her on the steps of the academy, and I pick her up and held her tight in my arms. I could feel she grew a lot more muscle. She was a lot skinnier too, probably starved herself a little during training.  
"iza-niii!" exclaimed Yachiru, "Kenny missed you! He talked about you e~very day~!"  
Izaya smiled and blushed. Misaki came running over, "Izaya! Izaya! You've been assigned to eleventh company!"  
She's been assigned to my company? Company assignments are based on where your skills are. The eleventh is based on killing and fighting. Is she another fight lover like me? This is only getting better and better. That reminded me, I had a gift for her. "Izaya, I got something for you." I pulled out a little black pouch and took from it a silver choker necklace with a dragon pendant. The dragon was coiled up and set in the center was a small ruby. Izaya's eyes went wide when she saw it, I handed it to her and she held it gingerly.  
She turned it over and over in her hand until finally she said, "why a dragon?"  
"um, well, it seemed like your personality, you don't like it do you? I can't pick out jewelry, I had to have Yachiru show me where they sold this stuff."  
"no.. No not at all! I love it! I love dragons, and I've been compared to a dragon so many times before. I don't know how you could have known about that!"  
"really? Lucky guess." I unclasped it and helped her put it on. I also needed help from Yachiru to do that. it looked beautiful on her. She looked beautiful. Even with a simple soul reapers outfit she looked stunning. She had piercing pure black eyes that could paralyze a pack dire wolves. And she let her straight midnight hair grow out past her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, her tips so straight and brilliant they could be daggers. Beautiful. I took her hand, her skin rough and callused from the academy and her previous life, and walked her home.  
I thought about the first time we met, in the human world, and that fight-loving smile she gave me. And I got an idea. "i never did get to see your zanpakuto, Odoru Honō, And you owe me a fight," I said.  
She turned to me and narrowed her eyes, then she gave me that smile and I knew it. She loved the thrill of fighting as much as I do. "you're on. But we're going to need a big empty training field or something so we don't tear this place up."  
"I know just the place." while holding her hand still I took her to a large clearing in the woods. At about 50 feet wide all around, it was more than enough space so we wouldn't destroy anything. Then I noticed something, "Izaya, where's your zanpakuto?"  
" Odoru Honō told me I was born with a very distinct dragon birth mark," she opened the top of her robes slightly, revealing a tattoo between her collar bones, no not a tattoo, a birth mark. But the shape was peculiar, it was obviously a dragon, a coiled up dragon with a red spot in the middle.  
"that's-"  
"yes, the necklace you gave me. It's almost exact. I don't know how you could have guessed that. But the stranger is yet to come." And with that she put her hand over the mark, "Odoru Honō, come forth." the mark glowed and zanpakuto's hilt emerged from it. She gripped it and pulled out the rest of the sword. The hilt looked like red dyed leather braided around with black leather, the hilt guard was a black oval bordered by intricate red patterns, The blade was gleaming silver, wicked sharp with a golden insignia around the tip. She smirked, "so are you just going to stand there, or are we going to fight?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
She fought like a demon, I loved it. Her spiritual pressure was level to mine, maybe even higher. I wasn't afraid to push her skills, testing them. She was able to move better because she was smaller and lighter. But I was stronger so I used that as an advantage against her. I went for a stab and she feinted my attack, taking her chance to kick me in the face. I dodged sideways and pulled her standing foot from underneath her and she fell. I cut downwards and she rolled through my legs and got me in the back. I turned and swiped away her sword and cut her in the side of the ribs. She tried an upper swing but I blocked it with my sword and kicked at her side. She blocked it with her arm but it still pushed her a foot away. We cut, kicked and bruised each other, but it felt like an elaborate dance. Always trying to stay facing each other, never losing sight of the other. We started to read each others moves. She would jump, I'd prepare to dodge a knee strike or an air kick. I would do a frontal attack, and she would prepare to feint the swipe. Finally I decided it was time to end this, I raised my spiritual pressure and came at her. She did the same. And then we clashed. I had slashed down the length of her arm. But then I looked down and saw she had gotten me across the chest about an inch deep. By that time we were all bloody and out of breath. Izaya was cut in dozens of places and bruised in many more, the arm I slashed was covered in blood, and she was limping due to a blow to her hip. But I didn't look much better. I had a bloody chest and back, countless cuts on my arms, and she gave me a few broken ribs from her powerful kicks. I looked around and noticed we had an audience.  
"Yo Captain! We came to welcome our new squad member, only to find her giving you a run for your money!" said Ikkaku. Yumichaki was behind him with the rest of the squad.  
Izaya spoke up, "well now that you're here make yourselves useful and help us to the infirmary. I think we both need captain Unohana."  
They went and carried Izaya, they joked asking if I needed to be carried too, I told them to go to hell.  
Captain Unohana was very surprised at my injuries, she can go to hell too, but saying that to Unohana is a death wish. I'd rather stick my hand in a blender, it would be less pain.  
When we got healed completely we were wide awake but it was late at night. I walked her home with my hands holding hers. I love a girl that can fight especially a girl that can fight me. As we walked in, I left Izaya in the bedroom and went to tuck Yachiru in. When I came back Izaya was taking off her soul reapers outfit. Leaving her in underwear. Yes, I stared. What else im I suppose to do? She blushed deeply and tried to cover up with her clothes. But I was seduced by her. I came towards her and laid her down on the bed and kissed her passionately.

the next chapter is going to be a sex chapter obviously so if you don't want to read it, it's ok you won't miss anything important ^~^ you can just skip the chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- rated M for sex-  
I'll admit, I thought about it so many times, but I never thought I would actually do it someday. But here we were. She took off my shirt and put her hands on my chest. I started to kiss her neck and went lower with each kiss. I only stopped to remove her bra. I kissed her breasts, I passed my finger over her nipple and she took a sharp breath. I started to suck on the other and she let out a small moan. I moved down and kissed her stomach then I moved even lower. I slipped my hand gently into her underwear and rubbed her with my fingers.  
Her breathing got quicker, "ahh..."  
Then I removed her underwear and inserted my fingers into the wetness between her thighs. "ah!" she exclaimed. I moved my fingers and she arched her back slightly. Then I remove the rest of my clothes and moved in between her legs. I hovered a few inches above her and kissed her before going halfway inside her. "ahh! Nnnn..." she moaned slightly louder. I began to move back and forth. "ah, kenpachi, I-it hurts."  
"this is the only time it'll hurt, I promise," I said.  
I moved faster and she gripped the bed sheets slightly. "nnn... Kenpachi... I love you kenpachi... I ... I want you... All of you, I don't care if it hurts... A-as long as it's you I don't care." all of me? I heeded her request and went all the way inside her. "AH.. Ngh...! " she tightened her grip on the bed sheets nearly ripping them. I put my arms behind her and held her by the shoulders and picked her up off the bed, I went deeper and faster inside her. She put her arms around me and I could feel her nails dig into my skin, and I loved the feeling. I bit her collar bone and she moaned, "t-take off... The eye patch."  
"are y-you sure?"  
"yes..." she took it off herself and my spiritual pressure flattened her against the bed, she gripped the sheets again and ripped them. I couldn't control myself, I went as fast as I could, reaching the deepest part of her. "AH! KENPACHI...! I THINK IM GONNA... GONNA COME!" I I held her thighs as I started to reach my point.  
"IZAYA..."  
"KENPACHI...AHH! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"  
I pressed even harder as I came inside her, and she moaned loudly and ripped the bed sheets even more. A few seconds later her arms and legs went slack and I nearly fell on top of her when I put my patch back on. I slid beside her and held her close. We were both breathing heavy, but she was shivering as if I were cold. I held her tightly against my chest as we fell asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
When I woke up Izaya was still asleep in my arms. She was curled up into a ball with her head on my chest. I brushed her hair behind her shoulders and noticed she was still wearing her necklace. It was perfect for the size of her neck. And then there was the birthmark. I didn't know about it, the necklace just seemed like her personality. I touched the mark and her eyes immediately opened, but her eyes weren't black like normal, they were fiery red, like minature flames. She gripped my hand by the wrist and pushed it away from the mark. What the hell? I thought. Then the flames in her eyes blew out and and her regular black eyes came back. " What happened?! What did you do?!" she said, her eyes full of frightened bewilderment. She let go of my hand and covered the birthmark with the bed sheets.  
"I.. I don't know.. I just touched your birthmark a-"  
"you touched it?! WHY? He could have killed you!"  
"Who Izaya?"  
"Odoru Honō... I'm his home, and that mark is like his door. Let's just he doesn't take kind to people who come knocking."  
"the burning eyes, that was him wasn't it?"  
"Burning ey- oh, yeah."  
"you're lying."  
"no I'm not!"  
I touched her face, "yes you are, I can tell."  
"I cant tell you."  
"I'll keep it a secret."  
"that's not the problem, you wouldn't think the same of me."  
I moved my hand behind her neck and kissed her, "I'll never think different of you, I love you and that'll never change."  
She thought about it for a minute before getting out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around her. "just watch, don't come closer, I don't want you getting hurt." she held out her hand and for a while nothing happened. Then I saw it, a small flame dancing in her palm.  
"a fire starter..." I said mesmerized.  
She winced at the name and closed her palm, extinguishing the flame, "don't call me that."  
"sorry."  
"I haven't used this power in years. I hate it. It's the reason I had to wander the streets," she started. I knew she was talking about the fire her parents died in, the fire she had started without even knowing it. "but I guess I'm thankful for it too, without them I would have never met you nor come to Soul Society. But the problem is that when I'm really angry, I can't control it."  
"that's why you were uneasy about going to the academy. You were afraid of losing control."  
"...yeah."  
I got out of the bed and wrapped a cover around my waist. She turned around and I put my arms around her and held her close. She put her arms around mine. "I will always love you," I said, "no matter what."  
"but there's one more thing Odoru Honō told me, I was part of an-"  
The seretei emergency alarms rang. They only ring when there's a serious problem.  
"kenpachi?"  
"get dressed. There's a problem."  
We got dressed as fast as we could and ran outside.  
Ikkaku was waiting for us at the city centre, "Captain Zaraki!" he yelled, "it's bad, it's-" a massive spiritual energy cut him off, and I knew who it belonged to. I turned to Izaya and her eyes were wide. "Izaya is everything alright?" I asked. I will never forget her words.  
She shivered, "It's him, he's back, It's Aizen."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"it's Aizen. He's back.."  
"what do you mean 'back'?" Ikkaku asked.  
She didn't have time to answer. Quicker than lightning, the tip of a sword extended towards Izaya, she barely had time to summon her zanpakuto and block it. The force made her fly backwards and crash into the side of a building. The blade that pushed her dissappeared, and the owner came into sight.  
"hey kenpachi, long time no see." A man with icy hair and a thin malevolent smile emerged from the shadows.  
"Gin Ichimaru." what a bastard, a traitor.  
"nice girl you got yourself Zaraki, sorry she's got to go so soon."  
A blur of black crashed into Gin and sent him sprawling.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Squinty eyes," said Izaya pushing her blade against his neck. He flash-stepped away from the sharp edge and came at her. He tried a frontal attack and she feinted it and kicked him in the ribs. He winced, "she's quite powerful, and hot too, you got a keeper Zaraki!"  
"that's it," I said. I took one step towards Izaya and I felt a large spiritual energy and a blade on my neck.  
"now, now, Captain Zaraki you were always a hot head." I knew that voice. Aizen. I sensed Izaya felt it too, because she stopped momentarily before finishing off her fight with Gin by hitting his pressure points and making him paralyzed. Then she rips off a piece of her clothes and uses it as a blindfold. Protection against Aizens Shikai. Wait how does she know about Aizen's Shikai?  
"Aizen, let him go. Now," she said, I could sense restraint in her voice.  
"now why would I do that?"  
"because I say so."  
He laughs, and faster than I could think, his blade goes through my heart. I grit my teeth and collapse. "Damn...it... Cant... Move... Posion..." I gasp.  
I'm paralyzed. I can't move. But I could still see Izaya flash-step to my side. "K-kenpachi..?" she stutters. I try to respond but I can't form the words. I'm not dead! I try to say, but my tongue betrays me. She's on the verge of crying when suddenly her eyes turn the color of flame. Oh no, I thought, shit, damn it, oh no, Izaya don't. Her body and zanpakuto get engulfed in black flames she burns the street where she walked. "Aizen, I'm not going to let you live."  
"you know you cant hurt me."  
"oh yes I can. Watch me!" Izaya turns and attacks him with her blindfold on. She was obviously able to track spiritual pressure very accurately, because she knew exactly where Aizen was. She flashsteps behind him and puts a finger over his heart, "Hado number 4, byakurai."  
Aizen sidesteps her aim and she misses. then he kicks at her head and she crouches, and pulls his standing leg from underneath him. Aizen falls and she points her zanpakuto at him, "breathe, Odoru Honō." a blast of fire erupts from her sword and surrounds Aizen.  
When the smoke clear the traitor is still alive. Not one scratch on the bastard. "my turn," he says with a smile. He grabs her by the ankle and throws her against the ground. Then he unsheathes his zanpakuto and approaches her. She rises just in time to block his attack. He pushes her with his blade and she stumbles back. His spiritual pressure was crushing her. She wipes the sweat from her brow and raises hers.  
"I know you don't belong here Izaya, you're a monster," chided Aizen.  
"you know nothing about me!" she yelled. She faced both palms at Aizen and two streams of flame blasted towards him. The flames touched him and they extinguished almost immediately.  
"I know everything about you. I know about your powers, and how you think they cause your parents death. I know about Odoru Honō. I even know about you and Zaraki. And I should know these things, because you're alive because of me. I created you Izaya."  
Izaya eyes went wide, "the... Experiment..."  
What is Aizen talking about? Could she be espada? Or a former slave of his? No, I would be able to sense it. It can't be.  
"so Odoru Honō told you? Did he tell you who did the experiment or what it was?"  
"no..."  
"well it was me. I messed with your mother's mitochondrial DNA. Then I fused you with Odoru Honō at the hospital. With a few forbidden spells I managed to do it in seconds. But then your parents had to hide your destined zanpakuto. So when the time was right, I sent an arrancar to set fire to your precious home."  
Izaya stood there, stunned. "so it was you, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT..." she held out her zanpakuto, pointing at the ground. "now you're not going to leave soul society alive. Bankai, Honō no shin sugata."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Bankai, Honō no shin sugata."  
She let go of the hilt of her sword and instead of clattering to the ground it sunk through the dirt. Then the earth shook violently, like an earthquake. Buildings collapsed and the ground behind Izaya began to crack as if something were trying burst through the earths crust. Flames burst through cracks and when they died down a fearsome dragon stood in the midst. It's eyes were black like izaya's. And it's scales were the same color with a metallic shine to them. It's claws as long as the average zanpakuto. It opened it's mouth and it's roar was something in between scraping metal and the sound of a man's death cry, it's teeth were as black as it's scales and nearly sickle shaped. It's tail flickered anxiously from side to side.  
Aizen looked genuinely surprised. "well I had no idea Odoru Honō was capable of achieving Bankai. I've never seen you train for it unless..."  
"yes. I never knew why until now Odoru Honō always made a point to train in my mind, and never in public."  
He sighed, "no matter, this shouldn't impend our reconnaissance."  
"what reconnaissance? You mean kidnaping!"  
"you belong with us Izaya, you don't belong here, they'll never accept you."  
"yes they can! Kenpachi did!"  
"Zaraki, like you, is much different than everyone else, he loves the thrill of the fight. He loves to kill. Do you really think he loves you? No. He only loves the way you think, the way you fight, the way you kill. He never loved you."  
"SHUT UP!" she said. I do love you Izaya, I thought, don't believe him, please don't fucking believe him. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! KENPACHI LOVES ME AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT'LL CHANGE THAT! ATTACK, ODORU HONŌ!" at her command the dragon roared and swung his tail at Aizen. Aizen put his sword up but it only sparked against it's scales and he was sent flying into a concrete wall. Aizen emerged from the rubble, "very good Izaya! Your power has grown in the past years!"  
She gave him that fight loving smile of hers, "you've seen nothing yet. ODORU HONŌ, eliminate him."  
Aizen widened his eyes, "it's seems we weren't ready this time to apprehend her, we've underestimated Odoru Honō's power. We must move back," he mumbled. Aizen flash-stepped to an opening Garganta, were he was met by Gin, Kaname, and a handful of Espadas. Izaya commanded her dragon to go after Aizen, but the garganta closed and Odoru Honō snapped at empty air.  
I twitched my hand and Izaya turned around feeling me stir. She still had the blindfold on, so she ripped it off and ran to my side. "KENPACHI!" she cried. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hands set on fire, but instead of black or red, it was a bright shade of green. Then she placed her burning hands upon my chest.  
The first thing I noticed was that the fire wasn't hot. It was warm, but not burning. But then I looked down at my wounds and saw that they started to close and the poison was being expelled. Not even the med team can work this fast. The wound closed up in a matter of seconds, and as soon as I could move again I arose and held Izaya tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Izaya, I failed you. But I just want you to know that no matter what I'll still love you. I'll make others understand and accept you. You aren't a monster." I waited for a response but then I noticed her breathing was slowing down. I looked at her face and realized she was passed out. She had exerted herself a lot in the fight. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see half of soul society running towards us. "WHERE WAS EVERYONE?! AIZEN WAS OVER HERE!" I yelled.  
Misaki came towards me. "we had the Espada fighting us from the opposite gate! And Ichimaru and Tosen from the other! Izaya, is she..."  
"No, she's alive. She passed out from exerting herself too much. Tell Yamamoto Aizen will be back, and better prepared."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
I stayed up all night in the med room by Izaya's bed waiting for her to wake up. But it was only until the next morning that she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, "Aizen... Is he..." her voice sounded raspy and small.  
"yes he's gone for now," I responded.  
"for... Now...?" and then she did something I didn't expect. Her eyes started to drown with tears and they ran down her face.  
"is something wrong?! Are you hurt?!"  
She pulled me closer and held me tightly, "kenpachi... I'm afraid. Not of Aizen... of myself. I've put everyone in danger here. I've put you in danger. And I don't want to lose you, not the same way I lost my parents. I don't want to lose you. You're everything I have."  
Her tears soaked into my hatori as I held her just as tightly. She pulled away and I wiped the tears from her face. "don't cry, please. Don't cry for me. It's my fault. I couldn't protect you. I'm going to get stronger, so that next time someone tries to take you from me I can run my sword through their heart."  
She smiled slightly and I kissed her. At that moment someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around and glared at Renji standing at the door. "what do you want Renji?"  
"captain general Yamamoto requests Izaya's presence at the the captains meeting happening right now."  
"tell him she's not in condition to be walking around."  
"it wasn't an option he said."  
I gritted my teeth. Izaya looked at me before swinging her legs out of the bed. "Izaya..."  
"I'm alright..."  
"your voice sounds like a dead frog you're not alright!"  
"I'm fine..." she said. But she tried to stand and she collapsed. I stepped by her side and caught her. "you're not going to push me back onto the bed?"  
"nah, you'll beat me up if I even try."  
"that's right."  
Renji stood outside as I helped her change her clothes, as I took off her ripped outfit I noticed she had bruises everywhere, especially on her legs. "did Aizen do this?"  
She blushed and smiled, "it wasn't Aizen, it was someone much closer."  
I turned red as I remembered that night. I smirked, "well I'm glad it was me and not someone else."  
She laughed and kissed me.  
When she was done changing I helped her out the door where Renji was waiting and we walked slowly to the meeting hall.  
The old fart along with most of the captains were waiting for us there. Yamamoto regarded Izaya as one would regard a long lost friend. It was probably because there was finally someone else that understood his control over fire. And yes, I had to tell him about it. I told him about her powers and her relation to Aizen. He would have found out sooner or later.  
I stood among the captains as she walked up to the General. A few captains, including Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, gave her strange looks. I heard low murmurs: her Bankai- slave of Aizen- fire starter-. I knew Izaya could hear them too because she turned to face the gossiping shinigami's and clenched a fist.  
Then Yamamoto banged his wooden cane against the floor and the room went quiet.  
"Izaya Zane, you can control fire, correct?" said the captain general.  
"...yes." she responded. The captain general's gaze nor his spiritual pressure seemed to faze her.  
"and why did you not mention this when you entered the 13 court guard companies?"  
"I... I couldn't control it."  
"then you shall learn."  
"huh?!" she was too stunned to give an intelligent response.  
"I will teach you how to control these powers. Aizen will be back and you must be prepared. I've had the research and development team create a completely fire proof arena for your training."  
Izaya stood there. Too stunned to respond, until finally she managed a few words, "all this... Why...?"  
"because we need you Zane. We need you to be able to defeat Aizen. You know him better than anyone here."  
Izaya started to respond but her last remaining strength gave away. I caught her as her knees buckled underneath her.  
"and as for your Bankai," continued Yamamoto, "I will teach you to control him too."  
"thank... You... Captain general..." she managed to say.  
Yamamoto nodded at her and then at me. I laid her across my arms and she smiled weakly as she passed out.  
I carried her home and laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. I sat on the edge on the bed for a while watching over her before tucking Yachiru in bed. I then took off my shirt and slipped in bed beside Izaya, holding her around her waist tightly and falling asleep.

The next chapter will be a sex chapter (by request from some friends :/) so again, if you don't want to read it just skip it ^~^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -M for sex-  
I awoke to the sound of Izaya yelling. For a minute I thought she was yelling at me, but then I noticed she still had her eyes tightly closed. "no! Don't please! no...NO!"  
She screamed the last "no" and I shook her, "Izaya! It's just a dream! Wake up!"  
She sat up quickly, clutching the bed sheets, her face beaded with sweat. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of fear.  
Ikkaku burst through the door, "captain! What's wrong?! We heard someone screaming!"  
Izaya steeled her expression, "we're fine. Go back to your barracks."  
"are you sure? Who was scre-"  
Izaya looked Ikkaku straight in the eyes with a murderous glare that would have left captain Unohana in shame, "we. Are. Fine. Leave."  
Ikkaku backed out of the doorway and closed the door. Izaya sighed and laid back down on the bed facing me. I looked outside and noticed it was still night time.  
I put my hand on the side of her head and brushed the hair out of her face, "nightmare?"  
"no shit."  
"wanna talk about it?"  
"I'd rather not."  
I let the subject go and tried to go back to sleep.  
When I realized I couldn't I turned back to Izaya only find that she was wide awake too. I had an idea.  
I moved on top of her and started to kiss her. She was surprised for a second and tried to push me off. I held her wrists and pushed them above her head. I slipped my tongue bettween her lips and after a few moments I pulled away from the kiss. "kenpachi..."  
"I love you Izaya, and I want you."  
She blushed and smiled. She lifted her head off the pillow and kissed me back, biting my bottom lip slightly as she pulled away.  
I started talking off her clothes kissing her skin. I took off the rest of my clothes and moved between her legs. I thrusted myself all the way inside her all at once and she moaned, "ahh! Nnn... You're more rough than last time..."  
I smirked, "I was holding back..."  
I started to move faster. She arched her back and gripped the sheets.  
"ahh... Nnn... Don't hold back... I want all of you..." she said. I lifted her off the bed so I could go harder inside her. "ah!" she dug her nails into the skin of my arms. The feeling only made me want to go even harder.  
"ngh..." I held her by her thighs, stood on my knees, and put her against the head of the bed.  
"ah...ah...! ...AH!" she moaned. I gripped her arms and brought her down against me and she moaned loudly.  
"ngh... Izaya..."  
"ah, nnnn... Kenpachi... You're so rough..."  
"it's my style... And I know you like it..."  
She smirked and kissed me deeply. My hands fell to her hips and her back was all the way up against the wall. I could feel her nails dragging across my skin, her legs tightening around me, her tongue intertwining with mine. I couldn't control myself, I pulled away from the kiss and held her shoulders from behind her and went faster inside her. Her moans went slightly high pitched. "AH...! Yes! Ngh... I... I love it... When you cut loose..."  
I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I make love the same way I fight..." I took off the eyepatch and she was flattened against the wall as I went deeper inside her. I got a new burst of energy and went at her faster than ever. Her moans louder.  
"AH! KENPACHI!"  
"IZAYA... ngh... I love you Izaya!"  
"AH...AH...AH! KENPACHI IM GONNA COME!"  
"nnn... Me too..."  
I spread her legs a little wider as I went completely inside her as I came. I covered her mouth with my hand because she started to nearly scream and I didn't want Ikkaku to walk in again.  
I put my eyepatch back on and we slid back down to the bed. Izaya was shivering again, more than last time. We were both breathing Loudly and heavily.  
Izaya turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and put the covers over us as we fell asleep, with her curled up in my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
That night my dreams strayed from the usual. I was standing at the edge of a forest with my back to the seretei. A few feet in front of me was a young man. He was about as tall as me, with tanned skin and lithe muscles. He had black hair that came down to his shoulders and golden eyes. His face had square features and scars everywhere. He wore a black ragged warriors kimono with a golden sash tied around the waist, the ends frayed and tattered.  
"who are you?" I asked.  
"have you forgotten me so quickly? Do you not remember my name?" he responded to my question with another.  
"what do you mean?"  
"you will know in time. You now have a purpose. My name will come to you. When the time is right it will."  
And with those words my vision went black.  
I awoke and realized Izaya's side of the bed was empty. There was a slip of paper left on the pillow with my name written on the front. It read: "I have left to start my training with the Captain General. I don't know how long the lesson will last, hell I don't even know what the lessons are, but I promise I'll be back by Yachiru's bed time. With love, Izaya Zane"  
I put the note back on the pillow and got out of bed. As I got dressed I remembered my dream, about the man talking about his name, and I knew who he was. He was my Zanpakuto.

•Izaya's POV•  
I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, I sensed it was Misaki, "come in..." I said. Misaki walked in and immediately turned red and turned to face the opposite wall.  
"um, are you guys..." she began, "you know what? I'm not even going to ask.. Yamamoto sends me to tell you that your lessons start today. Head to the Research and Development department asap."  
"alright, one problem."  
"what?"  
"its hard to explain, just turn around," I said. She turned around and quickly noticed what the problem was. Kenpachi's arms were still wrapped around my waist like metal bars. "you see, he sleeps like a rock, he's as heavy as one too. And..." I demonstrated to her my attempt to move his arm, but still with no success, "...he's a lot stronger than me, and he's holding on pretty tight so I can't squeeze out."  
Misaki started to laugh and I flashed her a glare. She swallowed down the rest of her laughter but continued to smile. "that's what you get for fucking captain Zaraki."  
My eyes went wide and I felt my face turn hot, "WHAT?! how do you know?!"  
"Ikkaku lives in the barrack right next to you guys, and the walls are kind of thin. I suggest not being so loud when you say each others names. Oh and you're sleeping naked in the same bed."  
I turned around and groaned into a pillow, "just help me with the current problem and I'll fix that one later!"  
"alright, alright.."  
With our combined strength we managed to pry off one of his arms just enough for me to slip past him. Kenpachi shifted in his sleep and mumbled something about names. I thanked Misaki for her help and got dressed. Afterwards I wrote a note to Kenpachi telling him I would be back later that night. I left it on my pillow and left for the Research and development institute.  
When I got there I didn't know whether or not I should knock. Fuck it, I thought, and I just walked in.  
"DO YOU MIND KNOCKING?!" yelled Captain Kurotsuchi from two inches in front of me, unaware of my personal space bubble, "even though I could feel you coming from a mile away,your spiritual pressure always on a rampage like Kenpachi's, knocking is always good. And that spiritual pressure! Control it please! You're the flame girl aren't you? I would love to dissect you, could I have a sample of your DNA?"  
"um, maybe later, the Commander- General sent me here-"  
"yes! He's in the training room."  
"and that would be...?"  
"2nd hallway on your left, fourth door to your right. And could I run a few test on you? I love to see if I could-"  
"no thanks..." I flash-stepped away from that nutcase as fast as I could and went down the left hallway. I reached the 4th door, well 'door' is an understatement, it was three feet wide and nine feet tall, it was made out of some kind of metal and had a wheel like a submarine door. Out of curiosity (or my serious case of ADD) I set my hand on fire and placed it on the door. Fire proof. I tried turning the wheel but it wouldn't budge. "good lord, it's like trying to move Kenpachi's arm all over again." Then the wheel began to turn, but from the inside. I let go and watched the door open.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
The door creaked open and on the other side of the wheel was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I stepped in and caught my breath.  
The whole room was made of the same metal as the door, well again, room wasn't quite the word. It was the size of a football field, the ceiling was at least 50 feet away. The walls were perforated, probably so our fire doesn't consume all our oxygen.  
"Zane," said the commander, cutting off my train of thought, "to be able to train you I must know to what extent your control over flames go."  
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
"show me how far your flame powers go. From what I've heard you can change the color of the fire thus changing it's purpose. We can start by telling me how many variations you can make and what each of them is useful for."  
From what he's heard? I've only changed the color to save... Kenpachi. He told yamamoto, he was the only one that knew. I'll have to deal with him later. "well I can do 4 variations plus the regular flame. Green is used for healing. Blue is used to absorb spiritual attacks. Black is poisonous, in other words, if it touches you, you'll die, but I can cure it before it spreads with green. And then there's white that does nothing, it doesn't even burn. It's like putting a blank in a gun."  
It felt awkward explaining it to someone. I felt like a freak. But somehow the old man didn't seem fazed by it, and that made me feel a little better.  
"hm. And how is it triggered?"  
"I can just will it and it'll come to me. But um, sometimes it's triggered by certain emotions-"  
"like anger?"  
"...yes." I clenched my fist.  
"we will work on controlling your anger at another time. For now, show me what you can do." With those words he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and flames spilt from his sheath.  
His power was awe inspiring, much greater than mine, and he can control it. I came back to my senses and summoned Odoru Honō.  
Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at my birthmark but said nothing.  
I ran towards him and jumped, planning on attack from above. "breathe! Odoru Honō!"

•Kenpachi's POV•  
the man in my dreams was my Zanpakuto. Damn it. Why don't I know his name? And why does he appear now? After all these years. I finally have a chance to get stronger, then why don't I feel like that's the main reason he came? The questions flowed through my mind like a running faucet. Finally I got up and went to ikkaku's barracks. I found him playing cards with yumichika. I couldn't believe I was asking for help.  
"Ikkaku. I need some advice."  
ikkaku stared at me like I just fell from space. "well depends on the advice, if it's about Zane, then I would tell you to sound proof the walls, the... Noises... Aren't letting me sleep."  
"WHAT?! NO! fuck you /"  
Yumichika snickered and I glared at him. "so if it's not about that," continued ikkaku, "then what?"  
"my Zanpakuto..." I told him about the dream and he looked at me wide eyed. "so are you gonna help me or not?! How did you find out the name of your Zanpakuto?"  
Ikkaku looked like he wanted to laugh, but due to the fact that I would have killed him if he did, he swallowed his laughter and got up. "well it came to me when I needed it most, I was nearly dead, but there was this kid, someone needed to protect him. And that's when it happened. Hôzukimaru appeared to me, and I knew his name. I had a reason to get up, not just to get stronger, but to protected that kid from getting slaughtered."  
"damn it... I can let it get to that point."  
"then I guess you'll have to meditate."  
"fuck..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
I sat at the clearing where izaya and I first kissed. Ikkaku said to go to a place were I could think in peace. This looked peaceful enough. I sat cross legged on the bright but rough grass and closed my eyes with my zanpakuto across my lap. I could hear every noise in the forest. The wind whistled through the trees, leaves fell softly to the ground, and a small animal, possibly a squirrel or a mouse, scurried through the blades. Where are you... I thought. Then it happened. It was hard to describe, it was like having vertigo into a certain point of my mind. I opened my eyes and I wasn't there anymore. I was at the edge of the forest like in my dream, with the strange man standing in front of me. I stepped forward to him, "tell me your name."  
"Do you not remember? You must remember.."  
"I don't have time for your games, Aizen could be back for izaya any minute and I have to know your name!"  
The man simply stared back at me with a strong gaze, "As long as your heart is clogged with fear and regret, you cannot save her."  
"I don't have fear. I don't fear anything!"  
"You fear losing her. You fear death. You fear her death. You must let go of your fears for what is to come."  
"And what IS to come?!"  
"I can not tell you, but if you must know..." He came close to me and placed his hand on my forehead, and images rushed into my mind. Arrancars... Aizen... And a black and red dragon with a hole in its chest.  
I heard one last word from the man, "awaken..." I came to again at the woods with the image of the hollow dragon burned into my mind. That dragon seemed so familiar... I had seen it before. Then it hit me in the face. Izaya's Bankai. Odoru Honō.

•izaya's POV•  
I clenched my jaw as I slid on the ground on one knee. Damn it, I thought, what did I expect? He's the captain general of the 13 protection squads, practice wasn't gonna be a piece of cake. But he's way too powerful, I don't even stand a chance.  
"Is that all you can do, Izaya?!" Yamamoto chided, he stepped closer, his flames swirling around him, "I thought you were more powerful than this! Brought down to one knee so quickly." Damn it. I arose once again and charged him. I swung Odoru Honō at his side and he skillfully parried it, but I had a plan. I hooked his blade on my hilt and twisted it. then I concentrated on my free hand and black spread across it. I faced my palm towards Yamamoto and sent a column of flame towards him. He dodged the flames and pinned my sword hand to the nearby wall.  
"do you really think that little tricks will work on me? Use your bankai. Show me what you can do!"  
"if you say so," I responded, wrenching my arm free from his blade and flashstepping away from him. I point Odoru Honō towards the ground. "Bankai, Honō no shin sugata!" I let go of the metal hilt and my sword sunk into the ground, through the metal. Then the floor began to shake, gapping cracks appeared in the metal and red flames the color of blood spewed through. When the flames died down, Odoru Honō himself stood in he midst. Odoru Honō is a dragon obviously, but his eyes reflect mine, pitch black and paralyzing. His black scales are made from my Zanpakuto, so it can block other blades, and at the tip of his tail is the tip of my sword, Gleaming black with a golden insignia. Odoru Honō twitched his black and red wings folded neatly against his back, then he gives his roar like a battle cry and glares at the Captain General with murderous intent. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at Odoru Honō and then at me.  
Could he know? I thought, could he know our secret? No, no, he can't, he can't know by just looking at Odoru Honō, can he? I panicked.  
The one secret I had kept from even kenpachi. I thought that they would find out when they were told of my connection to Aizen. He can't. He must not find out.  
'calm Izaya,' I heard Odoru Honō say in my mind, 'he doesn't know yet, but how long can we keep this to ourselves?'  
_I don't know, Odoru Honō, I don't know._  
'they will find out eventually.'  
_I know._  
'and I don't want to know what they'll do to you when they do, i hate soul reapers.'  
_I know, Odoru Honō._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
"it is worthy of being called Bankai," said Yamamoto, "now we must test it. Everything turns to ashes, Ryujin Jakka."  
The air crackled with heat and loss of moisture. My lips cracked and hands stiffened. This power... It's incredible! Never had I thought that there could be power this magnificent, and at only Shikai! The flames grew around Yamamoto like a funnel, constantly swirling and shifting. The metal of his sword was no where to be seen, only the scorching flames that replaced it. I had never know the fear of fire. But now it seeped into my soul, crawling it's way into my heart. WAIT... no... Theres no time to feel fear, he's going to attack and I must be prepared. I set my whole body on fire and turned to Odoru Honō and nodded at him.  
'he's going to attack you izaya!'  
_No shit. No need to state the obvious. _  
'but...'  
_It'll be ok, it's only practice. _  
He remained silent.  
"Odoru Honō! ATTACK!" he gave a final battle cry and disappeared. No, he didn't disappear. He flashstepped. Yamamoto widened his eyes. I could tell he wasn't expecting a flashstep. But Odoru Honō appeared behind Yamamoto and I charged, I jumped and in mid air I yelled, "DANSU ATSUMERU!" in union we blasted Yamamoto in as much fire as we could, but the flames did not go in a direct path as my other flame attacks. Dansu atsumeru was different. The fire separated at the captain generals feet into separate balls of flames. Each flames began to shift and change shape. 4 lean legs, snarling mouth with sharp teeth, and fur of fire. Hell hounds. Their eyes were pitch Black with red irises surrounding misshapen black pupils, and they bore down upon yamamoto with murderous intent.  
One pounced on Yamamoto, its fiery tail whipping behind it, the captain general attempted to cut the mass of flames and bend them to his will, but the hound simply reformed, snarling, and sunk it's fangs into his arm. He thought fast, his fire covered the hell hound and consumed it. His flame spread to the rest of the hounds, consuming them as they yelped for aid.  
"you are weak, Izaya..." he said.  
"no... No... Dansu Atsumeru..." I uttered, my voice trembling.  
"you are restricting yourself, from something... Aizen wouldn't have retreated from just any Bankai... Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you and your Bankai have separate reiatsus?"

•Kenpachi's POV•  
That couldn't be right... A Zanpakuto that's a hollow?! No... Not izaya... It has to be a different dragon... It can't be Odoru Honō. My mind was spinning, Izaya... She was another one of Aizens experiments with the hogyoku... Could it be that she's more like an arrancar than a soul reaper? No... My mind wasn't ready to believe it, but my body knew it was true. I came to a realization and started to run. Right now she's at Research and Development fighting with Yamamoto, with yamamoto's skill level, he's most likely already noticed izaya's tainted Reiatsu. It was his plan from the beginning to kill her...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
•Izaya's POV•  
No...I stood there, paralyzed... I couldn't move.  
"and why..." Yamamoto continued, flashstepping towards Odoru Honō with sword in hand, "does he have the reiatsu of a hollow?!"  
He swung Ryujin Jakka.  
"NO!" I screamed and a second later I had Yamamotos blade in my hand, blood seeping down my arm. I looked at the director general with a look that could have stabbed him right then and there. I wasn't going to let him hurt Odoru Honō... Even if it meant using my powers.  
"did you think I wouldn't make to connection, Izaya? How much longer did you think you could have suppressed Odoru Honō's Reiatsu? Forgive me for deceiving you, but the both of you... Will not leave here alive, you have been declared a threat to soul society. Even if you manage to come out of this fight alive, I have localized all captains, vice-captains, and proxy vice captains outside this division and given them orders to kill on sight."  
"all... Captains?" I managed to say as I glared at him, clutching my fist... He wouldn't...  
"no... Not division 11's captain, vice captain, and proxy vice-captains. They would have endangered the mission."  
"you mean you knew they wouldn't fight!"  
He remained silent... I didn't want to attack him because that would mean I went against the thirteen protection squads, but if he attacked Odoru Honō...  
I pushed his blade aside with my hand and backed away slowly. "I've never hurt anyone, and I don't want to... But I can't let you kill Odoru Honō... Retreat Odoru Honō!"  
The dragon shimmered away, dissipating. My birthmark glowed.  
"we are here to kill not only the hollow, but you as well. You have been fused with a hollow... And not just any hollow, one of the legendary Dragones de Las Noches. Odoru Honō is very powerful Vasto Lordes, in turn, making you a danger to Soul Society." he walked closer, his flames still swirling violently around him.  
I glanced at the ceiling and I got an idea, but I wasn't going to like it. 'use the mask, Izaya..' Odoru Honō said in my mind. I put hand over my face and swiped down. Almost instantly, reishi gathered at my fingertips to create a black hollow mask. Two horns came off the sides and my eyes gleamed red with black irises. Yamamoto took no time in coming at me with sword in hand and flames swirling. But I wasn't going to attack him. I shot myself into the air and summoned Odoru Honō. I point my blade at the ceiling. Black flames gathered at the tip and shot out like a rocket hitting the ceiling of the room with sizzle as it ate away at the metal. A round hole about my size was made and I shot through it to find a most terrifying sight indeed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Surrounding the Research and Development building was what looked like the whole Thirteen Protection Squads. I spotted Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai, Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto. And in the distance... Running towards the mass of soul reapers... Was Kenpachi. My heart leaped as he saw me, but the joy was short lived. As he got closer I saw the look in his eyes was closer to fear and disbelief. "izaya... Why..." I heard him say. My heart turned to stone and my knees buckled beneath me, and I fell to my knees. I would die here... Alone... Unloved...  
Then a sense of vertigo hit me as a strange rift in the sky began to open. A garganta. From it emerged only one figure. He was dressed in white, with his brown hair smoothed back except for a small piece of hair that lay across his face, His chestnut eyes, demanding and dark. Aizen stepped out front the entrance, but it did not close behind him.  
"do you still think they are your friends? Do you still think they love you?" my focus wavered momentarily and I was immediately covered in a rectangular light.  
"NO!" I yelled, pounding my fists against the walls of light. I was captured in a Negacion. I couldn't break it. No.. No... No... I can't go back... But then I looked again at Kenpachi... And I stopped struggling... They don't want me here. I allowed my mask to crumble away. Tears swelled in my eyes, not falling, but simply clinging to my eyelashes. Forgive me kenpachi... Forgive me Misaki... Forgive me yachiru... I slowly rose to the gapping garganta. I could hear kenpachi yelling my name... "IZAYA!" I couldn't meet his eyes again.

So I'm sorry to say but this is the end of Fifty Shades of Bleach T-T

BUT I have an idea for a second story (continuing Izaya's journey!) so if you want that then leave a comment and I'll see if I'll do it ^~^


End file.
